Life isn't right
by Snow shower
Summary: Alana has been living a life completely different from everyone else. She doesn't even know the real truth about herself...
1. intro: Dream

_There is a pain at my sides. Rough waters rise over my head, pulling me under. The wind stings at my face and thunder rumbles in the sky. _

_My lungs cry out for air as I surface and gasp, drawing in bitter sea water air. I cough and struggle to keep my head above the churning waters. A wave towers over me and tumbles down on me, tossing me further down under. _

_My lungs can't find air, they sting and burn. Everything has gone dark, my eyes don't see anything. _

_My mind becomes fuzzy as I sink down deeper into the dark waters. "Alana!" someone shouts, but their words soon fade far away. _


	2. Chapter 1: Mornings can be interesting

"Alana, wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day at your new school," my sister, Alex, exclaims as she opens the blinds and turns on my light.

I groan and burrow deeper into my covers, avoiding the sunlight.

Alex comes up, yanks off my covers, and throws them to the other side of my room. "Get up sleepy head," she coos.

"Alright, alright," I mumble and force myself to get up.

She smiles and walks into the kitchen and calls to me, "Breakfast will be ready soon, so hurry up!"

I rub my eyes and sit on the edge of my bed. _That dream again…..what does it mean? _

I turn my attention to my clock on the nightstand, 6:04.

_Ok, I'll have enough time to get cleaned up and eat. School starts at 8:00. _

I sigh and lazily drag my feet to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I am still uneasy about the dream but shake it off and turn on the water. I quickly tame my bed head hair and brush my teeth.

Steam is rising off the bath water. I bend over and turn the water off. Drops of water leak out slowly, making a rhythmic sound. Drip, drop, drip, drop, over and over again.

I shed my clothes and place them in a pile by my towel. I slowly begin to sink into the hot, steaming bathtub. I submerge myself in the water for a few minutes, just keeping my nose a little above the water.

The water is still dripping ever so slowly, the rhythm would drive me crazy if I was tied up, like water torture or something like that. I take a deep breath and try to relax.

I pinch myself back into reality and quickly wash my hair and body off. I pull the plug to the drain and push myself up out of the tub.

I grab the towel, dry myself off, and grab my school uniform. My sister found that boy uniforms are overall cheaper than girls, so she bought me a boys uniform to wear. There is no rule that girls can't wear a boys uniform and it's not like I don't mind.

I examine myself in the mirror and grab a pair of scissors. I fix my hair and trim it short so it's a little past my ears. I begin to doze off, so I splash cold water on my face.

I walk back into my bedroom and see my white and brown cat, Neko, sleeping on the end of my bed. I kneel down on the floor in front of her and rub my nose playfully against hers. Instantly, she begins to purr and curls up into a ball.

I pet her head and whispers to her, "Be good until I get home. Don't eat the fish or give the turtles a heart attack. Also, don't mess with Nala, you know she doesn't get along with you, ok?"

Neko looks up at me, "Meow?"

I smirk, "Don't 'meow' me, missy. Come on, talk to me!"

Neko sits up and purrs. A voice appears in my head, "_Nya~ Alana-chan, you just HAD to wake me up to tell me not to play with your dumb dog?" _

I send an evil death glare her way.

"_Ok, ok. I PROMISE I won't do anything mischievous while you are gone." _I rub her ears and purr along with her.

"Alana! Stop talking to your cat and get some breakfast!" Alex yells from the other room.

I fall back in surprise, but catch myself before my head hit the floor. Neko laughs in my head as I pick myself up.

I laugh along with her as I skip downstairs. I end up slipping on the floor with my socks and fall flat on my face. "Ouch….." I complain.

Alex helps me up and examines the cut on my face, "No running with socks on, remember?"

"No running with socks, got it." I repeat back to her. She puts a Band-Aid on my cheek and then places a stack of chocolate pancakes in front of me.

"Eat." She demands. I didn't hesitate to start and finished all of it in 3 minutes.

I glance at the clock, 7:24. I jump up and ask, "Have you seen my tennis bag and backpack?"

Without listening to Alex's answer, I ransack the house looking for them. After 10 minutes of looking, I found both together on the porch…where I last left them yesterday.

I run out the front door and grab my bike. As I peddle off, Alex calls, "Have fun and be careful!"

I turn around and wave back, "I will!"


	3. Chapter 2: Disaster magnet

I focus my attention back to the road and peddle faster. I look at my watch, 7:50. I stare at it in shock that it was that late.

_Shoot! I hope I'm not going to be late! _I scream in my head.

I peddle as fast as I can, but find it to be a horrible idea. My bike trips on a pebble and sends me flying. My bike lands with a CRASH and falls on top of me.

"FUDGE!" I shot out loud.

_(Author's note: Fudge is a replacement for a more colorful term since I'm not big about saying more over writing them. I hope u know what I mean.)_

I shove the bike off me and mutter under my breath, "And of course the friggin bike doesn't have a scratch on it. Plus, I skinned my knee and ripped my pants. This can't get any worse."

The sky rumbles and it begins to sprinkle rain. Gradually, it starts to get harder and soon downpours. I struggle to get up and flinch from the pain in my knee.

I look at the sky and scream at the top of my lungs, "YOU HAD TO PROVE ME WRONG, DIDN'T YOU!"

The clouds move slowly, like they're mocking me. I forcefully pick up my bike and walk it the rest of the way to school.

As soon as I get to school, the rain stops and the sun shines again. I sigh and place my bike against a nearby tree. I stand in the sun for a moment to dry myself off before heading inside.

Inside the school, it was very big.

I stop at the front desk and say to a lady, "Sorry I'm late. I'm the new transfer student."

She looks up at me and smiles, "We've been waiting for you. I'll show you to your classroom."

I sigh in relief and follow her down the hallway.

She stops at a door and opens it saying, "Mr. Williams, this is the new transfer student."

Mr. Williams nods an ok and she pushes me inside. The door closes behind me as I cautiously walk forward by the teacher.

I glance out into the room, people staring at me and no one giving me a friendly look. I look down at my shoes to avoid their eyes.

Mr. Williams pats my shoulder and introduces me, "Everyone, this is Alana. She will be with us from now on so treat her well. Alana, you may set your bags in the back and choose any empty seat you like."

I nod shyly and set my tennis bag and backpack in the back. I take a seat between a blond haired girl and boy.

_Great….I hate blonds. Nothin good comes from talking to them. _

Class resumes and until lunch all we did was Math, Science, and History. At lunch time, I was ready to eat. I rummage through my backpack but found nothing.

_Shoot! I forgot my lunch!_ I sigh and grab my tennis bag and go outside.

As I exit the doors, the blond haired girl comes up to me and asks, "Um….would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

I turn to her and ask politely, "Who are you again?"

She giggles and apologizes, "How rude of me. My name is Brittany. Nice to meet you Alana."

I smile slightly and say, "Sorry, I got something else to do. Maybe next time. Thanks for asking Brittany."

Brittany just smiles and says, "Ok, then. See you later."

She turns and runs off to meet her friends. I stand there for a second, silent. All of the sudden, my stomach growls.

I sigh and say to myself, "I'm sorry, I forgot lunch." I adjust my bag on my shoulder while trying to find an empty wall to practice on.

I soon found one and took out my racket and a ball. I served the tennis ball to the wall and it bounced back. I leaped over and returned it, and it bounced back again. I back flipped in mid air and retrieved it once again.

For about 5 minutes, I just kept hitting the ball back and forth using my acrobatic tennis skills. Suddenly, my knee stings in pain from before and as I'm in mid air doing a flip, I fall to the ground The ball passes me, bouncing into the grass.

I lay flat on my back, not bothering to get up. Then, a shadow falls on my face.


	4. Chapter 3: New friends and love?

As someone comes up to me, they hand my ball to me and say, "I believe this is yours, miss?"

I take it and mumble, "Thanks I guess."

They hold out their hand and ask, "Would you like some help."

I ignore their hand and get up on my own. Now I had a clear image of the person. A brown haired guy with green eyes and he has a tennis bag over his shoulder also.

"You play tennis also?" I ask.

He smiles and replies, "My name is Leo. We're in the same class. I sit in front you. Yea, I'm in the tennis club."

I smile back at him, but then my stomach growls. I become embarrassed and blush, my head hanging down.

Leo laughs and asks, "Did you not eat lunch yet? It's about time to go back to class."

I avoid eye contact as I mumble, "Forgot my lunch at home…."

"Here then." Leo says as he holds out half of a ham sandwich, "I already ate."

I take it shyly and sit down in the grass, "Arigato…."

Leo sits down beside me and asks confused, "Um… what did you say?"

I look up shocked that I unknowingly spoke Japanese in front of him. "Gomen…..uh….I mean sorry. Thank you for the sandwich."

_Baka! Now he thinks I'm a freak! _I feel my face become flustered and embarrassed.

Leo just smiles and says, "You speak a foreign language? Cool, which one?"

I take a small bite of the sandwich and reply softly, "I can only say a few words in Japanese…"

Leo grins and asks, "Can you say something to me in Japanese?"

I grin evilly, look at him in the eyes and seriously say, "Urusai, Baka!"

We are silent for a second but then we both burst out laughing.

Over our laughter, the bell rings. We stop laughing and race each other to the classroom. For the rest of the day, class was extremely boring.

When the last bell rang, I stretch and grab my bags. I want to see if Leo wanted to go to the park or something, but before I can approach him, he was surrounded by girls.

All giggling and asking him, "Leo! Leo! Want to walk us home? Want to go get something to eat with us?"

I stare quietly at them and think, _Great…just great. I'm friends with the friggin popular guy. _

I shake the thoughts off and lay my head down on my desk. I close my eyes and travel into my soul, seeking comfort. Then, I am cast into my dreams.

_I walk in a forest and find a path that leads to a waterfall. As I jog along, a wolf comes up beside me and runs by my side. "Hey, how was your day?" the wolf asks. _

_We both stop at the creek and I sit down and hug my knees, "Was late for school, ripped my uniform, crashed my bike, skinned my knee, fell on my face before I left for school, got rained on, and forgot my lunch at home today." T_

_he wolf lays beside my and sighs, "What happened that was good?" _

_I pet her head and reply, "I met a really nice and cute guy who shared the rest of his lunch me." _

_The wolf look up at me and smirks, "Oh, really?" _

_I nod, "Yea, he didn't seem to mind that I played tennis, nor me sometimes speaking Japanese, and he didn't comment about my white hair color. It's just….." "Just what?" she repeats back to me._

"_He's one of the friggin popular people." _

_She snuggles closer to me and reassures me, "But he didn't mind who you were or how you acted, and that's a good thing." _

_I smile, "Yea, but I don't know how he will react if I tell him what I can do. Remember I promised never to lie to my first friend that I make here…" _

_I wrap my arms around her neck. She licks my cheek and says, "Whatever happens, happens." _

_I nod and burry my face into her fur, "Thanks for being my animal soul." _

I am cast out of my dream, but I hear her last words, "_You're welcome."_

I still lay on my desk, happy for being able to talk to my wolf soul. "Alana? You going home or not?"

I look up to see Leo standing in front of my desk. I straighten up and yawn, "Hmmm… Yea, I'm leaving. What happened to the other girls?"

Leo rubs the back of his head and says, "You saw that huh? Well, I turned all of them down as usual. I'm getting pretty tired of it actually. Plus, they all just left when I said I was waiting for you."

"Me?" I ask.

He smiles, "Well sure, why not?" I smile also as we both leave the room together. We part as we walk out of school.


	5. Chapter 4: Truth

On my way home, Leo came running up to me, out of breath. Between breaths, he asks, "Want me to walk home with you? We seem to be going the same way."

I blush a little and smile, "Sure!"

Walking along, Leo asks me, "So who do you live with?"

I hesitate for a moment but reply, "Mom and dad died in a car crash, so I'm living with my sister Alex, and our 6 pets."

He looks down and responds, "I'm sorry. Is that why you changed schools?"

I turn my head the other way, "Part of it. It's complicated."

We walk in silence for a minute before I ask, "Is it a bad thing to be too nice?"

Leo thinks for a second and replies, "I believe that you can be a nice person without becoming a mat that people can step all over you."

"I see…" I mumble.

As we walk along a little further, a stray dog jumps out in front of us, growling. Leo grabs my arm to stop me, "This is bad."

I yank away from Leo's grip and kneels down a few feet from the dog. In an angelic voice, I say, "Hey there boy…. Are you hurt?" T

he dog growls at me more and yells in my voice, _"You humans did this to me! Tossed me out like I was nothing! I don't need your pity! You did this to me!" _

His voice held anger, hurt, and sadness. I could tell that he was nothing more than a puppy, scared of the world around him.

Leo, starting to get worried, says, "Alana, we should go. That dog can attack any time now."

I slowly stand up and turn to him, saying, "He's scared of us. The poor thing is scared of humans."

I begin to set down all my bags and Leo says, "Alana…..I don't like what you're doing….."

I smile at him and say, "Step back. This could get messy."

I turn away from him and face the dog. "Alana! Don't!" Leo shouts at me.

I close my eyes and connect with my animal soul. _"Help me save him."_ I ask deep inside myself.

The wind picks up around us and blows harder and harder. As it picks up speed, I feel my human skin being blown away and my soul transferring bodies. The wind stops and I stand on all fours.

I glance at Leo, who fell on the floor, scared out of his mind. To him, I look like an alpha female wolf. I turn my attention back to the dog.

I take a step towards him and he growls. _"What are you?" _

I growl more fiercely back at him, showing my dominance over him. "_I'm here to help." _

He lays on the ground and whimpers, _"Why…..why did they do this to me…." _

Tears roll out of his eyes and I walk over and lick his face, _"It's ok, it's ok." _

I return human and bring the dog up on my lap, humming a sweet tone to him. I stand up and hold the dog in my arms.

I look at Leo and says, "Do you mind and follow me with my bags?"

He nods an uneasy ok and picks up my stuff, following close behind. At first, I have some difficulty carrying the dog, but it became easier as I walked farther on.

After a few minutes, Leo asks, "Is this why you had to leave your last school?"

I stop for a second but start walking again, "Yea. My best friend of all times saw me like that when I was protecting her. She freaked and told everyone in school I was a monster. Day after day I was avoided by all my previous friends so I couldn't take it no more. As soon as we moved, I promised myself that I would tell the first friend I made at my new school what I could do…. I'm sorry."

Leo says nothing at first but comes behind me and lays his hand on my head, "You are who you are…..and no one can change that. So what are you apologizing for?"

I stop in my tracks and the dog looks up at me, concerned. I set the dog down to see if he could walk, "Luke? Are you able to walk on your own?"

Luke looks up at me and barks an ok. I start walking again, with Luke leading in front.

Leo hands me my bags and says, "You're coming to school tomorrow, I hope."

I smile sadly and keep silent.

(Author's note: _Love at first sight if you ask me.)_

Leo grabs my arm and asks, "You are coming tomorrow?"

I bite my lip as I feel myself ready to cry. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on top of my head. I lean back against him and hold onto his arms.

Once again, he asks, "Are you ever coming back?"

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, followed by another and another. They roll down to my chin and drop to the cement.

"You're not scared of me…?" I manage to whisper.

Leo holds me tighter, "No, I'm not."

He takes his hand and gently wipes away the tears off my face. He lets me go and begins to walk away, "Can you at least come to school for me?"

I turn and face him, "I promise." After that, he leaves.

Luke barks to get my attention. I smile at him and we run the rest of the way home.

As I enter my house, Alex appears and gives me a hug, "How was school?"

I think for a second then reply, "More than I can ever wish for."

It was already late so I went to bed early without supper, _Oh well, I'll just eat a big breakfast. _I smile and close my eyes as I fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Date?

"_Alana! I swear if you don't get up I'll scratch your face!"_

"_Neko, leave her alone. She won't like the fact that she can't go to school…."_

"_Nala, you're such a goody to shoes. Just help me wake her up!"_

"_Guys…I won't like it if she's angry when she wakes up." _

"_Luke! Help us or get out of Alana's room!"_

"…_..I'll help."_

"_Ok, everyone…..jump on three….one….two…..three!"_

THWACK! I feel heavy weight on my stomach. I jump up and fall off the other side of my bed.

"ACK!"

I open my eyes to see Neko, Nala, and Luke staring at me.

My eyes widen and I jump up off the floor and shout, "I'm gonna be late for school! Where's Alex!"

"_Shopping," _Neko replies.

Nala adds in, "_And no going to school for you either." _

I look at them bewildered, "Yea I can! Why can't I?"

Luke speaks up first, _"There is no way that you will go to school with wolf ears and tail." _

"WHAT!" I shout.

I run up to my mirror and look at my reflection. What Luke said was true. I had a pair of white wolf ears and a tail swaying behind me. "Great…just great….what am I gonna do now. I need to go to school."

Luke grins and asks, _"Oh….you want to see that boy you were with again?" _

I slam my fist on the dresser, "I PROMISED him I would show up!"

Neko rubs against my leg, _"Go then, just stay out of sight of or keep in your wolf form. I don't want to move again. Too much stress." _

I bend down and hug all three of them, "Keep hidden, got it. Thanks guys."

I run all around my room, changing into clean clothes, combing my hair, and brushing my teeth. I sprint out of the house and jump off the last step and transform into a wolf in mid air.

I land on all fours and run at full speed towards school. By the time I reach the school building, I'm out of breath and panting. I rest a moment and take a deep breath.

I bark as loud as I can at the window where my class is. I keep it up over and over, barking with all my might, _"LEO! I CAME! LEO!" _

At first, no one even notices me, but after a while kids come up to the windows.

Finally, the teachers come to the entrance doors and shout at me, "Get away from here mutt! You're interrupting lessons!"

I growl and hold my ground. The teachers are getting more and more angry by the minute.

But behind them appears Leo. "_Leo! I kept my promise!" _I bark, even though he can't understand me.

Leo kneels down and holds out his hand, "Come here girl, it's ok."

I run happily towards him and sit beside him.

Leo looks up at the teachers and says, "She's my new dog, she must have gotten out as soon as I left. May I take her home?"

Mr. Williams smiles and says, "Of course Leo, we can trust you."

After he said that, all the teachers returned to their rooms.

Leo starts walking into the woods and I follow at his heels.

As soon as we were out of sight, he asks me, "Why are you here like this?"

I whimper and transform back, showing him my ears and tail.

I smile sadly, "Regular girls get their periods, I get these for about a month."

He shook his head, "I know you promised, but you don't have to risk you life just to see me."

My head hangs down and my ears go flat, "Gomenasai."

He smiles and pats my head, "I'll make it up to you," I look up at him. "Our class is going to a kimono festival tonight, I want you to come with me. Don't worry about what you wear, with the ears and tail, people will think its part of a costume."

I nod an ok and reply, "I'll go home now….you need to get back to class…"

I turn and start walking away, my head still hanging down.

Leo grabs me arm and says, "Wait one second."

I turn to look at him and in one swift movement, he lands a kiss on my cheek. I feel my cheeks turn bright red and my tail wags happily.

Leo then picks me up bridal style and starts walking to my house, "I said I would take my dog home, is that too much to ask?"

I leap out of his arms and wave my finger at him, "Wait for tonight please….."

Leo smirks and heads back to class.


	7. Chapter 6: First kiss

_**(30 min before the festival)**_

"ALEX!" I scream. "Where is my kimono!"

Alex appears from the other room and hands me my kimono, "Impatient are we?"

I grin, "A little, yes."

I hold up the kimono, it has a pretty light blue floral, paw print design all over it. I hug it like a little kid and put it on over my tank top and my pair of shorts.

Alex helps me fix it up and position it right and I twirl around, examining myself. Alex straightens my hair and pins my bangs back with a flower hair clip.

I grin from ear to ear and hug Alex, "Thanks for the help."

She hugs me back and I glide out of my room.

I giggle to myself, "Hehehehe…..I feel so giddy, so excited."

Alex rubs my head like I'm a dog and I wag my tail, "You goof, time to go."

I twirl around real quick and skip out of the house.

Outside, I transform into my wolf spirit form so I could get there faster and not get my clothes dirty. I am full of energy, so I bolt down the road to the festival. As I draw near, I'm practically prancing, with little hops in my step.

I hide in the woods near the festival and return normal. I step out and wait at the place where I am supposed to meet Leo.

I yawn, my energy suddenly drained. My fangs glow white in the moon light and so does my silver hair.

I hear footsteps behind me and I look over my shoulder as someone says, "Wow…..you look amazing…."

I smile as Leo comes up beside me. I examine him and smirk, "So do you. Amazingly handsome."

He leans over and kisses my forehead. "Ready, my wolf princess?" he asks.

I play punch him and reply, "Hold it there cowboy. I'm a wolf warrior, not helpless like those pitiful princesses."

He laughs and leans his head against mine, "Whatever you want to be called, I'll always be by your side tonight."

I laugh louder than he did, "You're so cheesy!"

At this point, we're both cracking up.

As we enter the festival gates, the party is brought to life. Leo and I went everywhere. Eating cotton candy, winning stuffed animals, and all of the above. It was great, and no one said anything about me ears and/or tail.

It's near midnight and I am getting sleepy. I yawn and rub my eyes.

Leo holds my hand and asks, "Ready to go, sleeping beauty?"

I shake my head no, "Just let me regain my energy for a minute. Maybe a bench?"

Leo sighs and picks me up bridal style, "I've been waiting for this all day."

I curl up in his arms and grab a quick nap. When Leo finds a bench, I wake up and sit directly next to him, my hand holding tightly onto his.

Leo leans against me and sighs, "Thanks for coming with an idiot like me."

I reach up and kiss him on the cheek, "You are who you are…..and no one can change that."

In the distance, I hear a wolf howl.

Leo looks up at the moon and asks, "Is there really wolves around here?"

I pay no attention and gaze at the moon. I take in a deep breath and let out a long howl. It lasted a whole minute before I ran out of breath. I listen for a second and then the answering howl echoes in the still air.

"What was that all about?" Leo asks.

I frown, "It's a male wolf from a nearby zoo, he could feel my presence and was just sending out a test call."

Leo doesn't reply but looks like he's thinking. I get under his face and look into his eyes, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Leo turns his head away to hide his blush. "Aw, do you wish you can communicate with me like that?"

He frowns, "It's not just that…..I wish I can run along side you, be by you and howl to the moon together, be with you always."

I hold his hand tighter, "Even though we're different, we can always be together. You know that…."

He turns his gaze to the moon again, "Yes, I know. I just wonder what it would be like if we we're the same, both human and wolf, being able to understand each other. No matter how far away we are from each other."

I look down and think for a minute, "Do you like me Leo?"

Leo grabs me around my waist and sets me on his lap, "No Alana…..I don't like you. It's more like love to me."

I turn completely around and face Leo. I lean forward slowly and lick Leo's cheek. I still keep my head close to his, our noses nearly touching, and I feel his warm breath on my face.

We slowly begin to move closer to each other. Finally, our lips touch and we kiss. Neither of us know what we are doing so it is a bit awkward at first.

The kiss is gentle and soon becomes more passionate. I wrap my arms around Leo's neck to deepen the kiss. As we become accustomed to it, Leo's tongue asks for entrance.

I didn't want to fight and granted his wish. Leo memorizes every inch of my mouth and he begins to play with my fangs.

I decide to make things interesting and pushes his tongue out with mine. We wrestle for dominance and I am the victor. I enter Leo's mouth and do the same that he did with mine.

I nip at his lip for fun and soon we finally part, out of breath. "I love you too…" I finally whisper in his ear.

He grins and says, "That was my first." I wrap my arms around him and I reply, "Mine too."

After a few minutes of silence, Leo says, "I should get you home."

I hold onto him tighter and mutter, "Let me stay like this for a few more minutes."

He holds me close as I travel into my soul.

_My wolf spirit appears before me and asks, "What would you like to know?" _

_I fidget with my fingers and say, "Are you able to connect and/or awaken other people's animal spirits?" _

_She lays down and replies, "Yes, it is possible for me to do." "_

_What animal does Leo has? Please tell me!" _

_My animal spirit is silent for a second, "A brown alpha male wolf. Fitting for his personality and soul. What are you planning Alana?" _

_I blush, "You heard what he said to me….." _

_She shakes her head, "Sometimes love blinds people. If I force his animal soul to wake, I have a bad feeling to what might happen." _

_She begins to force me out and the last words I hear are, "You are who you are…..and no one can change that…"_

I open my eyes and see Leo half asleep. I pat his cheek and say, "Walk your dog home now?"

He smiles and picks me up and holds me bridal style. I hang on his neck and smile sadly to myself.

He carries me to my front door and sets me down gently, "I'll see you after school tomorrow."

I smile and he pecks a kiss on my lips. He waves good-bye and walks home.

I sigh and walk inside. Neko jumps up to meet me, _"How was the date?" _

My ears twitch and I say, "Like a fantasy. Where is Alex?"

Nala runs in the room and says, "_Alex went out to a meeting, won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. She put us in charge of you." _

I smile but keep my eyes down, "I already ate….I'm going to bed…"

I kiss each of them on the foreheads and slowly walk to my bedroom. I take off my kimono and flop down on my bed, falling to sleep in my shorts and tank top.


	8. Chapter 7: The so called 'phase'

_I run under the moonlight in my wolf form, dodging trees and jumping over brushes. I see movement and swivel over to tackle the other creature. I smell who it is and lick the face of the other wolf. _

_He nuzzles me off and stares at me with piercing green eyes. I bite at his ear playfully and say, "You're so slow. I so beat you at speed." _

_He grins and pins me down with his brown paws, whispering in my ear, "But I dominate in strength." _

_I shiver and whine innocently, knowing that he could take me down. I lick his muzzle and he gets off me, letting me up. He licks my muzzle also and walks a few steps in front of me. _

_He pauses and turns to me, "I love you….." _

_I smile and run towards him. Suddenly, as if he was the mist, he disappeared when I reached him. I look all around in search for him. When I finally get that he's gone, I begin to cry. I raise my nose to the moon and howl a sad and sorrowful song. _

_His voice lingers in the wind and it whispers softly to me, "You are who you are…and no one can change that….I will love you always." _

I shot up in my bed and scream, "LEO?"

I finally realize it was a dream and I try to calm myself down. I feel tears roll down my cheeks and I try to stop them.

"What's wrong with me….." I ask myself worriedly.

I hug my knees, scared about the dream. Luke, Nala, and Neko run in at the sound of my scream.

Neko rubs against my hand and murmurs, _"Shhh, Child. It's ok." _

I shake my head and whimper.

Out of plain fear, I change to a wolf and cower beside my friends.

I shake and whimper constantly, as Nala tries to calm me, _"Alana….nothing is going to hurt you. Calm, please." _

I slowly begin to calm down and finally whisper, "_He disappeared right in front of my eyes. I was so happy and he just disappeared into thin air." _

"_Who?"_ Luke asks.

I tear up again, "_Leo. We both were wolves, happy with each other. He says I love you and then disappears as soon as I reach him." _

Nala and Luke glance at each other and say to one another, _"Defiantly the phase…." _

Neko licks my cheek and puts me into a light sleep. Then she looks over to the dogs and asks, _"Phase?" _

Nala nods, "_In dogs and wolves, if we find our soul mates at a young age it is hard to leave their sides. In Alana's case, she is reacting to her spirit wolf's instincts and with him being human and her a half breed, she is having dreams that can make her hopeful, then destroy her emotionally. It's only because they can't be soulfully connected and the dreams are trying to drive her away from him." _

Neko frowns at the thought, "_Then all we need to do is awaken his animal spirit, right?" _

Luke nods also, _"Yes, but it's difficult. Even though if he wants to be like her….it's difficult." _

They look sadly down at me, and I continue to cower by their sides.

Nala and Luke growl in their throats, and say in unison, "_Neko, keep Alana company. We will get the boy before he gets to school." _

They both run out and leave me alone with Neko.

I whimper softly and force myself to return human. Tears roll from my eyes as I force myself to smile, "I'm sorry, Neko…it will never work out. I'm not part of this world in the first place."

Neko hisses at me, "_It's never your fault! Yes, you are different but that doesn't mean for you to give up!" _

My eyes become blank and I fall to the floor.

Neko sighs and says, _"Sorry, but you won't listen to me if you are not clear in your head. I am your guardian and I will not let anything harm you. But I'm starting to think that living here on earth is taking a turn for the worse…" _

She turns to the doorway, "_Alex, I think its time to leave for good….." _

A gray wolf walks in and nods, "_I think so too, but lets give it one last day. We are Niopian's, and we must follow our leader's orders; find my daughter a mate that will rule by her side. I still can't believe that he blocked his daughter's memories until she returns to Niopia." _

Neko glances down at me, "_We must have faith in Nala and Luke….for if we fail, the princess's life will be in danger and we will have to return home.." _

Alex nods sadly and they keep watch over me.


End file.
